A Different Haruhi
by midnightapril872
Summary: Everyone knows Haruhi as the smart, flat-chested, naive scholarship student. What if she had a body that would make all the men drool and women hate her? Wanna find out? Then read my story, you'll meet a whole new Haruhi.


**I never really liked how we were left to wonder who Haruhi ended up with. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Ouran High School Host Club but I didn't like the ending. And the beginning was hilarious but I always wondered "What if Haruhi still had her long hair, had the body any girl would be jealous over and every guy would drool over, and was a completely confident? What if she wore sexy outfits and heels almost all the time? And what if she wasn't so naïve towards all the love interests that each host had for her?" Well, these answers are to be revealed starting…**

**Disclaimer: Me – "Do I have too?"**

**Host Club – "Yes!"**

**Me – "Fine! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. There! Happy now?"**

**Host Club – "Yes!"**

…**Now!**

**Chapter 1: Debt**

There were four study rooms in this damn, rich school.

Four.

Four fucking rooms!

And instead of fucking _studying_ everyone wants to _talk_. Not that there's anything wrong with talking, not at all. But _they_ don't have a damn scholarship to keep up. Damn, rich bastards.

Well, at least I didn't know that all four were filled with obnoxious, rich students who didn't have a care in the world besides trying to find a date for the next dance or going to the host club on time the next time they had a big event. I didn't even know that they had a host club in this school.

Anyways, I only know that three of the rooms were too noisy for me to study in. But the fourth room, the one I'm standing in front of right now, seems relatively quite.

Taking a deep breath and shifting my bag to one hand, I opened the door and…

I was immediately bombarded by rose petals.

What. The. Fuck.

In front of me were six guys…six hot guys…six really hot guys.

If I wasn't so pissed off right now, I would've been scanning each and very one of them.

One was sitting in a thrown like chair, clear blue eyes had a childish glint in them and his golden blond hair was perfectly cut. The rest were standing up around the student sitting on the "thrown." I recognized two as the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, there identical red hair and cat like eyes. There was a tall, calm-faced student with black hair and steely gray eyes with a…kid? sitting on his shoulders. The little boy was the only one of the students that was not hot but adorably cute. However, the blond haired small student wore a high school student's uniform and something in his eyes told me he was older than me, no matter how childish he looked holding that pink, stuffed bunny.

Then there _he_ was. I only saw him in the halls, never in any of my classes. He must be a year ahead of me but that didn't stop me from staring at him every time I saw him. I did it discreetly of course but I always wondered what he would look like if he smiled or took off his glasses. I would sometimes daydream about running my hands through his silky looking black hair. But what would a second year student want with a first year student was something I always told myself when I caught myself thinking of him and his dark blue eyes.

The blue eyed blond haired one stood up and came towards me then and tilted my face up with the tip of his fingers. "Welcome, my princess, to the Ouran High School Host Club." he said, his voice like silk.

I cocked my left eyebrow and moved his hand away from my face. "You know, I don't remember saying that you could invade my personal space like that. Don't remember being a princess either let alone yours unless, of course, you're talking about the term 'daddy's little princess.' If so, I certainly don't remember _you_ being my father."

There was silence throughout the whole room. Hell, I think everybody stopped breathing.

Before anyone could say anything I spoke again. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of walking around looking for a suitable place to study. I can see that this place is not what I need so I'll just be on my way."

I turned to leave the room but was stopped by the twins closing the doors.

"What's the rush?" they said simultaneously.

The blond turned me back around so that I was facing everyone again, the twins moving back to their original spots.

"Stay for awhile, my princess. We hosts are here to serve your every need." he said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Tamaki Suoh, a second-year student, the princely type."

The twins came up to me next, shoving Suoh-senpai aside. "We remember you." they said together, once again. "You're Haruhi Fujioka, the incredibly sexy scholarship student that just came here." I believe it was Hikaru that said that since, in class, he was the more outspoken one out of the two.

"Hikaru, stop, we shouldn't make her _too_ uncomfortable, right?" Kaoru said while slinging his arms around my shoulders.

"You're right, Kaoru." Hikaru answered back, slinging his arms around my waist.

I was now officially uncomfortable.

My dark prince, err, I mean the one with glasses pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and opened his sexy mouth to talk. I really need to stop thinking like this little crush. I don't even know his name.

"Disregard the twins Fujioka-san. They are the little devil types. I am Kyoya Ootori, the cool type. The tall one over there is Takashi Morinozuka and the one on his shoulders is Mitskuni Haninozuka, cousins. Mori is the wild type while Honey is the lolita-shota type. Tamaki is the host president and I am the vice-president and also a second-year student. Mori and Honey are third-year students. Do you have any questions?"

Shaking my head to get me out of my daydream I responded to his question. "Yes actually, I do have a question." I said in my best sugary sweet voice. "Can you get these dumbass twins off of me before I cut off there most beloved body part?" I said smiling innocently.

That got them running to hide behind Souh-senpai. "By the way, what's with the types?"

Ootori-senpai chuckled and replied. "That's a simple answer. As you know, this is the host club. We are here to give companionship to girls that come here on there free time. Of course each girl likes a different type of male so we are labeled as such, according to our appeal."

"Huh, is that so." I said. "And what about the male students that have free time? No hosts for them?"

"The only way for guys to come here…" Hikaru started.

"…is if they were gay…" Kaoru continued.

"…and we don't go that way." they finished in unison.

"I was talking about female hosts you morons." I bit out.

"There are no female hosts in this host club." Honey-senpai said, his adorable voice catching my attention.

"May I ask why?"

"That, my darling," Suoh-senpai said, "is because when I started this club with Kyoya, I intended for this club to be devoted to making the female students of Ouran High School entertained in any way we see fit."

"I see." I responded. "Well, I'll just be on my way, now."

I started to walk back towards the door, my black heels clicking against the shining, tiled floor. I reached for the door handle when the mischievous twins startled me. I stumbled back a couple of steps and tried to regain my balance but ended falling back…onto a stand with an expensive looking vase on top of it.

I tried to catch it before it fell to the floor but I was too late. I watched as the vase broke into tiny, irreplaceable pieces.

There was a deafening silence that rang around the vast room before Kyoya spoke.

"That vase cost eight million yen." he said as he sat down at a table, opening up a laptop. The screen glinted off of his glasses and I had weird sense of foreboding. "How do you intend to pay for it?"

My mouth opened so wide, it almost fell to the floor. I really liked this guy before but what the hell? Eight million yen? You've _got_ to be kidding me.

"You do realize that if I was rich that I wouldn't need a scholarship to get into this school, right?" I sputtered.

He stopped typing then and looked up at me then picked up a black, leather folder he had by his elbow. "Yes, I know a lot about your commoner status as well as everything else that has gone on in your life."

I gaped at this information. "And how is it that you know all of these things about me?"

"I like to do my research." was all he said.

I sighed. "Look, I don't know how I'll pay off the debt but I will somehow."

He then started to limit my options one by one. "You cannot get a job for your scholarship papers declare that you will lose your scholarship if you do get a job, part time or full. If you attempt to pay off this debt year by year, you will be repaying this debt for the rest of your life, whether you become a lawyer or not."

My eyes twitched as my anger slowly rose at his tone.

"Fine!" I bit out. "What do you want me to do?"

The look he gave me sent shivers down my spine.

"You'll be the host club's 'dog' until you pay off this debt and any other debt you might accumulate during your stay here."

I was starting to hate him.

**The next day, host club hours…**

_I hate my life,_ I thought as I bought, what was now dubbed by the host club members, 'commoner's coffee.'

Damn, rich bastards.

They had me going back and forth, fetching whatever they wanted for themselves and their _clients_. _Damn, rich, simpering girls_.

After a while, they stopped sending me around, presumably giving me a break. That's when I noticed the accumulation of male students around the doors. They were staring at me as I leaned up against the wall in my simple blue tank top that hugged my curves, form fitting skinny jeans, and black peep-toed heels.

I knew I looked good, not to be conceited or anything. But I knew that my long brown hair, 'Bambi' eyes, and fit body drew many looks, both jealous and appraising.

Looking around, I noticed that no one was paying any attention to the boys standing at the door way. Taking matters into my own hands, I walked towards them, putting on a welcoming smile.

"Hello," I greeted them in my friendliest voice. "Is there anything that I can do for you boys?"

One in the front decided to take charge. "Actually, we were wondering if the host club decided to allow guys to be clients too since you're here."

The confusion must've shown in my face because he asked, "You are a female host, right?"

This gave me an idea.

"Yes, actually, I am the new female host. If you would follow me this way, we'll get to know each other."

As I lead them to an unoccupied part of the room by the windows, I noticed that everyone was looking at me as if I'd grown a second head.

I invited them to sit on the plush couches as I sat across from them in a comfortable armchair.

I looked over to Kyoya's small table where he sat, hosting to girls. That just drove me crazy.

_Guess I don't hate him after all._

He was searing to holes through my eyes with his. I smirked at him then turned back to the boys in front of me.

I figured he was used to being the one that made decisions. He was probably the alpha male in this club, even if he was vice president.

_Well, every alpha male needs his own alpha female_.

**How was that? Did I blow it? This is my first OHSHC fanfic so please be honest. Open to _helpful_ criticism. Don't be overly critical to the point were its just plain rude. Please. Anyways, please review. Those that review will get a hint as to what Haruhi's secret will be that will be hinted at during the fic. Kyoya dosen't even know this particular secret.**


End file.
